Lines: TV
Lines of Main or Side goal TV shows. Arranged in alphabetical order of show names. Any article in the beginning of title names will be excluded from alphabetization. B Battle for Bristondale 1 (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: I may be new, but I know how to swing a sword. Line 2: I assure you the kingdom will be safe. Battle for Bristondale 2 (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: Raiders from Elderworst? Line 2: I hear they're the worst - and old! Battle for Bristondale 3 (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: So, the raiders were a warning? Line 2: That means Count Dormifor is planning his attack! Battle for Bristondale 4 (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: Dormifor's forces are overrunning us! Line 2: Protect the King and Queen! And... others, I guess. Battle for Bristondale Episode (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: Luckily that deus ex machina saved us... Line 2: Peace is restored. The Biggest Winner (Reality/KTV Studio) 1. Time to celerate, I guess... 2. I hope everything goes well C Cooper in Charge (KTV) 1. Suit up! 2. Next we'll hear an alien's been eating our cats... or something insane like that! E The Eva Ryan Show (KTV Studio) 1. We should find out who the boss is. 2. Maybe we'll find out more if we turned into the news with Les Nessman. H How I Met Your Father (KTV studio) 1. You can't really "suit up" without suits. 2.Though, I'm sure you'll accept the challenge! I It's Landon (KTV) 1. We'll need to keep this all in the family. 2. Murphy and Brown will not be pleased. L Love and Marriage (DWBS Picture Studios - sitcom) 1. I can't believe I married you! 2. Now you know how I feel. M Medicinal Purposes (KTV - medical drama) 1. Looks like an aortal broncular fistula. 2. Yeah, I think that's a thing. Mens Rea: Season 3 (KTV - crime drama) 1. I swear... I didn't do it! 2: It was a setup... I was framed. Mens Rea: Season 4 - INNOCENT (KTV Studio - crime drama) 1. I knew it was him all along... 2. I may be dying, but at least my name is cleared. Mens Rea: Season 4 - GUILTY (KTV - crime drama) 1. I can't believe you fell for that! 2. You won't kill me... you're one of the good guys. O ORDR Lees (KTV - drama) 1. I thought you were paging Dr. Lee, the cardiologist. 2. Not Dr. Lee, the immunologist. ORDR Lees: Season 2 (KTV - drama) 1. It was a close brush with death... 2. Fortunately, the other Dr. Lee sacrificed herself to save me. P Parker in Charge (KTV) 1. What is it he's talkin' about? Willis? 2. I thought Clarissa explained all of this! R The Real Celebs of Hollywood (KTV - Reality) 1. I hear (Name) will be at the party... 2. That's all I have for now S The Stevens Family (KTV) 1. Suit up! 2. We've made a huge mistake T Tangled Yearnings (KTV - drama) 1. My father is telling me to take over the family business... from beyond the grave! 2. The old are acting like the young, and the restless are getting native. V Voice Idol (Supercool Studio) 1. I'm thrilled to be a part of this season! 2. Good luck to all of the contestants! A